


Irreparable

by felixfvlicis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfvlicis/pseuds/felixfvlicis
Summary: Eighth year: Harry's up to no good.  He needs to find Malfoy.  He can't let this go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/)'s prompt #160: supersensory charm over @ LJ.

“Honestly, Harry, isn’t the marauders map enough?” Hermione questioned, exasperated.

Harry sighed, sliding a finger underneath his lenses to rub at his eye.  “. . . For tonight, I suppose.” he replied, succumbing to her intense _you’re-being-ridiculous_ stare.

He’d been watching Malfoy ghost along the halls of Hogwarts at all hours of the night for nearly three weeks, and still, he had nothing.  The logical corner of his brain echoed Hermione’s sentiments, but Harry was never one to let sleeping dogs lie.  Yes, something like that.

The thought of Malfoy pacing, still searching for _something_ in the broken foundations of their youth was the singular thing on Harry’s mind before sleep coaxed him into its grasp.

He still had nightmares.  Dreams of Malfoy engulfed in flames, falling to his death with Crabbe mere feet below him, a puddle of ash.  Dreams of himself never escaping the manor, watching Hermione writhe, inches from death, in a body bind, _‘mudblood’_ scrawled on her cheek.  Dreams of Snape and his mother, frolicking by the whomping willow, laughing, before his father stepped into the frame, the Dark Lord behind him, marching straight toward her, the green light glowing from his wand.

Harry awoke at four a.m. covered in sweat. Tumbling out of bed, he reached for his glasses and the map -- grip so tight, it nearly ripped.  He slipped out of the common room, stepping into the castle.  He needed to find Malfoy _now_ , why's be damned.  He sighed, shaking the last of his nightmares from his mind, before the supersensory charm spell tumbled from his lips.  The charm engulfed him in a mild warmth before tingling his skin as it settled.

He swallowed, unfolded the map, and stared -- unsurprised to see Malfoy pacing -- again.  Harry set off in his direction, walking briskly with a Gryffindorian focus -- burning, reckless, alive.  He nearly bumped into a seventh year prefect as he rounded the corner and --

  
Stopped.

  
Oh, this was new.  He could _feel_ Malfoy.

  
A gasp escaped Harry's lips as Draco's feelings engulfed him -- this was inevitable, the tethering irreparable.

 

And then --

 

"Potter."  Soft, broken, nearly silent.

 

Draco choked on his name. 

 


End file.
